winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Butterfly27
¡Hola!. ¡Bienvenidos a mi perfil y a la Wiki de Winx en español!, Aqui pueden ver mi información y mis cosas favoritas de la serie :D Sobre mi Me gustan muucho las WinX, las veo desde que tenía 12 años, mis hadas favoritas son Bloom, Musa y Roxy. De las transformaciones las que mas me gustan son: la forma basica Magic Winx, el Charmix (a pesar de que es un cambio pequeño) y el Believix por el aspecto moderno que les da a las WinX... Respecto al doblaje de WinX, como nací en Latinoamerica soy fiel a ese doblaje, no tengo nada en contra del doblaje en Castellno, y si fuera asi, yo y quienes empezamos a levantar la wiki no nos habriamos tomado la molestia de adjuntar datos como los nombre de los episodios, las letras de las canciones, etc pero como a la wiki la revivimos en su mayoria gente de Latinoamerica lo que de verdad no me gusta son los usuarios pero con actitudes hostiles pero de verdad, que ponen en segundo plano y degradan el español neutro renombrando articulos y cosas asi. Tambien me gustan otras series de TV por igual ya que sin importar la epoca o el genero, tanto las WinX como muchas otras caricarturas y animes que he visto, le dieron color a la niñes y adolescencia mia y la de muuchos. Empece esto de la wiki por gusto, no por asuntos de empresa y eso, asi que ojalá no cambien mucho las cosas, pues que sea administradora no quita que sea solo una chica, una chica que sonrie, llora, se cansa, etc. Lo mismo digo de todos los usuarios que les gusta esta serie y colaboran, algunos son muy jovenes y cometen uno que otro error pero bien o mal aportan material a la wiki con la mejor intención del mundo. Otros datos *'Comida Favorita': Sopa de fideos *'Color Favorito': Todos los tonos de Rosa, Violeta y azul *'Pasatiempo Favorito': Dibujar y escribir historias... *'Mascota Favorita': Mi gato *'Novio Ideal': ¿? *'Mejores Amigos': ¿? *'Películas Favoritas': Acción y Comedias Románticas *'Me Encanta': Todo lo relacionado a las WinX y los Transformers Por igual *'Odio': No poder expresar que pienso... *'Música Favorita': Pop Mis páginas favoritas * Bloom ** Bloom/Galería ** Atuendos de Bloom * Roxy * Musa * Alfea/Galería * Super Campeones wiki * Teletraan Wiki * WinX Wiki en Español * The WinX Wiki * Winx Club Nick Wiki * WinXipedia * Transfan Central Music Videos Favoritos Winx Club One Hour Special Opening LATIN SPANISH Winx Club Special 4 Opening Latin Spanish Winx Club Game "Opening" (fanmade) - Heller als Licht Winx Club One-Hour Special Opening RAI Version Fanmade Winx Club Nick Intro With Rai English Song Winx Club Magic Charmix Full Soundtrack (Latin Spanish) Winx Harmonix - Hongrois Hungarian No Winx Voices Winx Club Hungarian Sirenix Song (No Voice) Winx Club - Bloomix Hungarian (No Voice Soundtrack) Winx Club Join the Club -Oggi no SoundTrack Winx Club Join the Club - Scioglierue SoundTrack Winx Club Join the Club - Winx Combact SoundTrack Winx Club Join the Club - Magical Bloom SoundTrack Winx Club Join the Club - Sun will Rise SoundTrack Winx Club Season 1 Opening 4Kids Full HD Winx Club Nick Opening 4Kids Style-0 Winx Club 4kids TV Song! This Is The Beat - Music Video! Winx Club Join the Club - Little Crazy SoundTrack Winx Club Join the Club - Searching SoundTrack Winx Club Join the Club - Count on Me SoundTrack Winx Club Join the Club - Musa Song SoundTrack This Is The Beat SUPER FANTASTIC - winx 4kids song Mi galería Bloom-S1-Alternate Civilian Outfit.png Bloom 1 Casual I.png Bloom 1 Casual II.jpg Bloom-S1-Outfit-Dance_Night_(FanMade).png Bloom-S2-Outfit-School Start.jpeg WinX-Bloom-S2-Outfit-Explorer (1).png Bloom-S2-Outfit-Dance_Night.jpeg Bloom-S2-Outfit-Back to School (Nick Version).jpg Bloom-S1-AllOutfits.jpg Bloom-S2-AllOutfits.jpg Bloom-S3-Outfit-Casual II.png Bloom-S1-Outfit-PinkDress.png Bloom-S1-Outfit-YellowDress.png Bloom-S1-BlueDress.jpg Bloom-explorer-nick.jpg Bloom-S3-Shopping.jpg Bloom S6 Outfit.png Bloom_6_Explorer.jpg Aisha-Pajamas (Nick).png Musa-1ª Temporada-Casual.png StellaShopping.jpg Winx Club 1 Wallpaper I.jpg Winx-CD-Mexico-FanMade.png WinX - S3 - Music Cover.jpg WinX - S4 - Music Cover.jpg WinX_Club_en_CN-Estreno_Original.png BloomWinX.jpeg Bloom Charmix-Full Pose.png Bloom-Speedix, Zoomix & Tracix.png Speedix_Musa.png Speedix_Tecna.png Layla Speedix.png Roxy fan art transformações.png WinX-3x01-MagicWinX.jpg WinxTransformNick.png Transformación de Bloom Completa1D.jpg BloomTransformNick.PNG Musa_Magia1.jpg MusaTransformNick-S3-FanMade.png BloomCharmix.png Musa Charmix.png LaylaCharmix.png Winx-3x25-Bloom Underground.jpg Bloom_Lovix.jpg Lockette Transformacion.png Bloom Harmonix.png WinX-Season-6-Bloom_Mythix_2nd_Version.jpg PosiblebutteflyixdeAisha.jpg PosiblebutterflydeFlorayBloom.jpg Categoría:Usuarios